Rachel Alucard
Information *'Birthplace:' Transylvania *'Birthday:' October.31 *'Blood Type:' Unknown *'Height:' 145 cm *'Weight:' 31 kg Rachel is the head of the Alucard vampire clan. She left her castle because she wanted to have fun instead of being bored all day. She has many hair ties, so people call her rabbit which irritates her very, but Ragna can get away with calling her idiot or rabbit. She hates her vampire urges. The only concern whom she seems to show towards is Ragna as he was ressurrected as a dhampir after being bitten by her, not because she needed to, but just because, which resulted in his powers. Rachel behaves like an upper-class individual, often looking down upon others with boredom and apathy. This is generally because she is one of the most powerful characters in the series to the point where she can 'keep up' with Terumi. Rachel can create a dimension called the Requiem which intersects with her dream world. She is always with her servants Nago and Gii and her Guardian/Butler Valkenhayn. She seems to be the only character who knows whats happening in the story. She plays with the characters to push them forward to breaking the loop of time that is repeating itself. She has the Tsukiyomi Unit, a powerful Nox Nyctores named the Gigant Take-Mikazuchi. Her Nox Nyctores was able to deflect a powerful blast that was going to destory Kagutsuchi. Interestingly enough, in some later interactions it is revealed that she is possibly the most powerful of the playable characters, and as such the only one capable of taking on Terumi. In battle she has the ability to control lightning and wind. After the Nu incident, Rachel prepares herself to face Hazama (AKA Terumi) again after finding that Noel and Jin are targeted for assassination by the NOL. In Blazblue: Continuum Shift, she had some new moves and a new distortion. Powers and abilities Rachel is one of the most powerful individuals in Blazblue, making it a point by often looking down upon others, unamused or not fazed by the attempts of her opponents, no matter how hard they fight. The exact extent of her powers are not shown however as she uses her servants, Nago and Gii to do most of the fighting for her. Her feats of power range from spatial distortion to creating portals and control over lightning as well as the vampire bite that gave Ragna his awesome powers, implying that Rachel's vampirism is enhanced. Rachel is also in possession of the Gigant-Nox Nyctores known as Tsukiyomi, an enhanced form of Nox Nyctores. Boasting the ultimate defense, Tsukiyomi was able to block and completely nullify a blast from the Take-Mikazuchi (A satellite like Nox Nyctores that destroys the city in most endings) Trivia *Rachel has a Guilty Gear counterpart in Slayer due to their vampiric nature as well as a connection to the main protagonist. Her downed sprite has her laying down on Nago, similar to Slayer simply lounging on the ground when knocked down. Her fighting style bears more parallels to Testament, however. *Rachel's last name, Alucard, is a direct reference to the anagram used in vampire folklore to those related to Dracula. In actuality, Alucard is simply Dracula spelt in reverse. *Unlike every other character in the game, when attacked with lightning from another Rachel, she just seems to ignore it (but Gii and Nago gets shocked). The other two are Hakumen and Arakune. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-human Characters